


“Everything is too loud..”

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: mcyt, mcyter
Genre: Angst, BUT I HELD BACK BECAUSE TOMMY IS A REAL PERSON SO IM NOT PROJECTING TOO MUCH, Big Brother Technoblade, Brotherly Fluff, Dad Ph1za, Dadza, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I made tommy’s Mom a bit mean, I think?, MAINLY PROJECTING, Other, Phil is a good person and a good dad, Sensory Overload, VENT. THIS IS A VENT, Wilbur and techno are good brothers, big brother wilbur, blame my mom not me please, but he should be >:(, but it was quieter than normal yet I almost cried several times because of how loud it was, hes not tommy’s biological dad in this, i hate loud noises, its about how today at school everything was way too loud for me, loud noises, petition to make Dadza a common tag, sorry - Freeform, tubbo and tommy go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: (VENT/PROJECTING CHECK TAGS PLEASE) Tommy has a bit of a sensory overload at school but wasn’t able to go home, so after school he walks to Phil’s house and the Sleepybois have a quiet nice evening together
Relationships: BROTHERLY STUFF BROTHERS NO ROMANTIC STUFF GET THAT OUT OF HERE, I AM VERY SAD BUT IM STILL PASSIONATE ABOUT THIS, NO ROMANTIC SHIPS PLEASE DONT SHIP IRL PEOPLE ESPECIALLY MINORS, No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 517





	“Everything is too loud..”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t proofread so, yeah 😅
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments are very appreciated!  
> Especially ones about how I can improve my writing, and stuff that I should continue!!

It was too loud. 

Tommy could tell that everything was going to be loud that day from the moment he woke up, but he didn’t understand why. Today was just a normal Monday, right?

Why did his alarm seem so much louder than usual? ‘It’s probably just because it’s a Monday and Mondays suck.’ He tried to believe 

If that was true why did the sounds of his mother cooking in the kitchen bother him so much suddenly?

Why were the sounds of his little sibling running around and being fussy towards their other sibling sound so terrible to him? It should be making him smile at the very least at his sibling’s antics!

He put his headphones on and played music while he got ready in hopes that it’d help.

It didn’t.

As his mom drove him to school, the sounds of the radio and the soft humming of the car reached his ears.

Why isn’t the sound of the running car soothing to him today?

’Just focus on the passing trees’ he tells himself, but he can’t seem to focus

His siblings are talking, the radio is blaring, and the car is so so screechy.

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

* * *

As he walked to his classes the sound of students chatting to each other in the halls became so loud.

It was like everyone was screaming at each other in a club, except there wasn’t any music, or any other sounds. Just talking.

Just screaming.

 _”You’ll be fine.”_ He remembers his mom telling him,

_”It’s just you”_

_”You are fine, just go to class.”_

_”Stop being dramatic, you are FINE.”_

Tears pricked his eyes as the noise grew louder.

Maybe he was being dramatic, he needed to just suck it up, he’ll be out of school in a couple hours.

His next class had no one he knew, good. As bad as that sounds, that means we won’t have to talk to anyone, and no loud talking will be happening.

He only has to last 4 more hours.

* * *

The loud bell rang signaling release from school, everyone in his class began to pack up as Tommy quietly winced at the loud noise, before putting his notebook into his bag

He can’t go home, it’s too loud, 

**_~~EVERYTHING IS SO LOUD~~ _ **

**_~~WHY IS IT SO LOUD~~ _ **

**_~~WHY WONT THEY STOP TALKING?~~ _ **

**_~~PLEASE JUST STOP TALKING~~ _ **

Maybe he could go over to Phil’s, Phil said he could come over anytime as long as he knocked before entering.

He pulled his phone out as he heaved his backpack on.

* * *

[Mom]

hey mom, I’m going

over to Phil’s for a bit

today.

Ok, if you stay over just let me know.

* * *

He sighed and put his phone away, walking walking down the hallway, 

Phil’s house is about a mile away from his school, so he went over there often, especially when his parents were too busy with his siblings to pick him up on time.

His mind began to wander as he walked out of school and along the sidewalk to the blonde man’s house, 

_why is he like this?_

_why couldn’t you just suck it up?_

_why are you being so dramatic?_

_Why can’t you just ignore the noises_

_They aren’t louder than usual, you know this_

_**WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?** _

_**YOU ARE SUCH AN ATTENTION SEEKER** _

_**YOU ARE LOUD YET YOU HATE LOUD NOISES** _

_**H Y P O C R I T E.** _

_**WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BOTH-** _

He was suddenly across the street from a familiar house.

Phils.

He hoped Phil was home, he hope all of them were home.

Phil, Wilbur, Techno, and that couch.

He loved them all, and missed them

He looked side to side before running across the road.

He made it to the other side of the street, pausing to fix his backpack straps before sighing and walking up the path and stairs to the house.

His knuckles knocked against the door five times.

The first 4 times were quick and the last one had a slight pause before it finally hit the door and sounded.

It was a bit of a secret code to them.

It was Tommy’s way of saying that it’s him before they opened the door, and everyone had just accepted that 

There was quick footsteps ~~_‘So loud..’_~~ -before the door swung open and there stood the short blonde man Tommy knew and loved.

“Tommy! Hey dude, come on in!” He greeted ~~_‘Loudly.’_~~

Tommy winced slightly at the loud greeting, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Phil.

Phil pauses, gesturing for Tommy to come in before carefully shutting the door.

”Is everything alright? Did something happen at school?” Phil asked, a lot quieter than it was before. Tommy appreciated that

He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

”It was just really overwhelming I guess,” He muttered slipping his shoes off and putting them on the metal shoe holder near the door.

”Overwhelming? Can you please be more specific, Tommy.?” Phil’s voice was quiet, and gentle, it was so different to the noisy halls, or the chatting peers, or the screaming siblings.

”Everything was just too loud, you know?”

”is it still too loud?”

”Yeah, it is..”

Phil hummed in understanding, gesturing for Tommy to put his backpack down before walking towards the guest room, where Tommy would stay when he slept over.

When Phil walked out seconds later he was holding a pair of headphones.

“Put these on and plug them into your phone, then go sit on the couch, okay.?” Phil’s voice was steady and calm. Tommy liked that

As Tommy sat on the couch, he plugged the headphones into his phone, looking for some type of calming piano music or background noise on YouTube

He thought about his friends, Phil was such an amazing person and tommy looked up to him so much.

Wilbur was so talented, a musician, singer, he was intelligent, good looking, kind. He was such a good guy.

Techno was so smart, strong physically, and strong emotionally. He had helped Tommy with a lot of Tommy’s English homework

Being friends with an English Major really helps a lot.

He suddenly got snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt the couch next to him dip a bit, and he looked to the side, Wilbur had sat next to him.

Will had given him a small smile before pulling out his phone and scooting closer to Tommy.

Phil soon joined, sitting on Tommy’s other side, the older man’s hand patting tommy’s head once before just doing what he usually does, you know ~~old people stuff.~~

Techno flopped onto the couch soon after, Tommy could tell because he felt it through the couch.

Tommy smiled slightly as the music played through his headphones, he loved his family. 

And they loved him.


End file.
